Escape
by rika08
Summary: The Wolverines have just escape the police station, but they're not scott free yet. reprise of 2012 ending.
1. Chapter 1

Sirens from the Korean military vehicles echoed through the otherwise silent Spokane night. From one of the windows in a long abandoned apartment complex, Jed caught a glance of the empty street. No cars, no tanks, not even a soldier scuttling by. Just an empty street on all sides of them.

_Empty for now. _said a voice in his head. They would come after them, they always did. The Wolverines had dealt a devastating blow to the Koreans by stealing the radio. There would be retaliation against them, just as there was before. They would come at them hard and try and drive them out. But the Wolverines were strong, they would hold their ground. This was their home.

A burning pain passed through his shoulder as Jed climbed the stairs behind Matt, pushing his thoughts from the perimeter. Every step he took, every muscle twitch aggravated the gunshot wound Cho had dealt. Lucky for him the bullet had passed through his shoulder and missed the artery, but that didn't stop it from hurting like a son of a bitch. Jed grit his teeth tightly and charged up the last flight of stairs. He held his shoulder against his chest, keeping it still as much as possible.

Matt reached the apartment first and opened the door. Jed followed behind his brother and closed the door behind them. Erica, Robert, and Daryl stood in the remains of the kitchen. Daryl was hunched over the counter, just lowering his shirt. Tanner was sitting by the window closest to the door, watching the roads. He looked over his shoulder as Matt entered the apartment and smiled.

"Hey." Matt said, giving Tanner's hand a firm shake. He moved further in and caught sight of Erica.

Jed smirked as he watched his brother make a beeline for his girlfriend.

"You look like hell." Tanner said.

Jed chuckled. "You don't look much better."

Tanner smiled. "Good work, man."

Jed grasped Tanner's hand tightly. "You too." He looked up and caught sight of Toni in the next room over. Her hair was a mess, covered in dirt and dust, and she looked exhausted, but she was no worse for wear. Taking in the sight of her appearance flooded Jed with relief. He smiled at her, earning one in return.

Before he could make his way toward her, Robert intercepted him. Jed quickly gave Robert a shake before returning his attention back to Toni. As of late, he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Even in the midst of the missions, her safety was the first thing he thought. Seeing her after every mission gave him comfort in knowing she was alright. Jed reached into the paper bag that lay near the door. He fished out two of the few remaining beers they had and walked into the room.

"Hey." she said. Her eyes gave him a quick once over for injuries. Jed watched as she spotted the tear in his sleeve. The relief shifted to concern as Toni reached out and touched the bloody tattered hole.

"I'm okay." Jed replied.

Toni looked back at him. Her eyes were full and set. There was no escaping what she was about to do. Her slender fingers slipped beneath his coat and touched his shoulder around the wound. Jed tried to hide his discomfort as she probed his shoulder with her fingers. Admittedly, it felt good to feel something cool against his wound, but that didn't take away the pain. Toni lowered her fingers from his body. "It's a through and through."

"I'm okay." he repeated.

Toni arched one of her slender brows, unintentionally adding to her badass beauty. Her sharp, brown eyes narrowed at him. There was no way he could talk himself out of anything.

Jed sighed in defeat. "Give me five minutes. I'll be right there and I won't resist."

Toni's hard glare almost instantaneously melted away into a smirk. She reached down and took one of the beers in his hand. "Collateral." She turned and walked out toward the hall.

Jed smiled as he watched her walk away. If Jed didn't already have pressing Matters, he would've kissed her right then and there, like he should've done sooner. Even back in the woods wasn't soon enough. He still couldn't understand how he let her slip through all those years ago. How had he been so blind? He turned from the hall and walked back into the kitchen. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Matt stood up and nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Jed turned and walked back into the room. He gripped the beer tightly as he walked toward the wall. How was he going to say this without sounding like a complete idiot. This was his brother for crying out loud.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Jed replied quickly. "I uh...I was just thinking , you know, and..." he paused, unable to find the right words. He sighed, defeated once more. "I'm not very good at this, man."

Matt looked completely confused. "Good at what?"

" Uh..." Jed took a step back and sat down on the dresser against the wall. "Giving you props when you get it right.."

Matt nodded slowly, understanding what his brother was saying.

"And letting you that I'm-I'm proud of you." Jed finished.

Matt looked at his brother for a moment before he started snickering. Jed followed close behind his brother. Matt shook his head. "Yeah. Yes. Jed that's not one of your strengths."

"No." Jed shook his head. "No, it's not."

Matt walked to the dresser and sat beside Jed. Jed glanced down the hall, finally content with everything. It felt strange to finally be on good terms with his brother. Strange...but good. He'd screwed up leaving six years ago, and it had taken the loss of their father, friends, and their home to finally get them back on to even ground. But Jed felt like some of it was worth it. He cleared his throat. "So, how bout that beer now?" He held out the green bottle toward his brother.

Matt reached out and took the bottle from his brother, tossing it up, before catching it in his right hand. He looked the bottle over and then back at his brother. "Wow. My first one."

Jed chuckled and nudged his brother. His shoulder ached from the action, but it was well worth it to see his brother smile.

"Uh, where's yours?" Matt asked, noticing his brother's hands were empty.

"Uh..."Jed looked down at his empty hands and then to the hallway. Matt followed his brothers gaze. "She stole it from me."

Toni stood in the hallway near the doorframe holding two beers and the first aid kit in her hands. She lowered her head, trying to hide her blush from the brothers.

"Well go get it." Matt said.

Jed looked at his brother and chuckled. He stood up from the dresser and walked toward Toni. Se smiled mischievously at him, telling him he was really in for it. But that didn't stop him from smiling.

"And if you're good you might even get a sticker!" Matt called joking.

A strange sound filled the air of the hall. Jed turned to look down the hall, catching sight of a small grenade rolling toward them. With only a split second, he pushed Toni back just before the wall beside him exploded in a bright and powerful explosion. The force sent Jed flying backwards, crashing into the dresser. The furniture crumbled under his weight, knocking the air from his lungs, and sending a wave a pain coursing through his body. The apartment was lost in a high pitch ringing and a massive cloud of smoke. Jed groaned in agony and opened his eyes. The smoke was so thick it clouded his already blurred vision. He could barely make out Matty kneeling beside him, trying to drag him to his feet. Jed blinked again, finally clearing his vision. He looked to the hall, or what remained of it, The entire wall had been destroyed, leaving a massive whole and weak point for the Koreans. The debris completely blocked the other end of the hall.

"Toni!" Jed called. Fear filled him when she didn't answer.

"Jed, we gotta go!" Matt yelled, dragging his brother to his feet.

Bullets ripped through the apartment, sending everyone for cover. Soldiers had taken up positions east and north of them, blocking off two of their four exits. Tanner burst into the room, pulling the brothers out into the back room. Daryl grabbed the radio switch and detonated the C4 traps. From down the halls, they could hear the C4 explode and several soldiers cry out. Matt and Jed grabbed their weapons and ran toward the front of kitchen, leading toward the hallway that had just been attacked.

"Robert, Smith, you got eyes on Toni?" Jed called. He slung his gun strap over his shoulder and reached the next door where Smith was located.

"Three yards behind us." Smith answered. He pulled inside the room as the bullets ripped through the wall. "Can't tell if she's alive."

"Toni!" Jed yelled. He desperately prayed for an answer, but only the ripping sounds of gunfire answered.

"Jed we need to move." Matt replied.

"I gotta know, Matty." Jed answered.

Matt nodded grimly. "Tanner! Cover us!"

They raced across the small hall, passing Smith and Robert into the next room. Matt pushed Robert and Erica toward the back of the room where it was easiest to escape from in case this situation came up. Jed slammed the door behind them and caught Smith doing the same.

"Robert, get Erica out of here!" Matt ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Robert replied.

Matt grabbed the back of Robert's collar and dragged him to the back window. "God dammit Robert, do what I say! When you hit the deck you watch your ass!"

Robert climbed out the half open window, out onto the lower roof. Jed came around and slammed the butt of his rifle into the wall. His shoulder and body protested greatly, but he couldn't stop, not when Toni was still in the hot zone. He couldn't leave her without knowing for sure.

Erica reached the window and turned to Matt.

"I'll catch up, go!" Matt ordered.

Erica climbed out of the window and onto the roof. Matt watched them climb down the roof and hit the ground. Matt turned form the window ad came up alongside his brother. The combined force of the two brothers shattered the wall. The wood planks broke under the force, revealing the next room. Jed pushed his way into the roof, shoving the broken planks to the ground.

Toni was lying face down on the floor of the hall, barely out of the firing range, and covered in debris. Her hair covered part of her face while her arm obscured the rest. The beer bottles lay broken beside her. Beer and glass lay strewn across the floor. The first aid kit was halfway across the room. Jed made it to Toni's side in one step and knelt down by her head. He pushed back her hair, running his fingers into a warm patch of blood. A deep gash lay nestled in Toni's hair, just above her temple.

"Toni! Toni!" he pleaded. He gently shook her shoulders, trying desperately to wake. If she didn't then...

Toni groaned and opened her eyes. "Jed?" She tried to turn her head, but she stopped wincing in pain.

"Matty help me get her out!" Jed ordered. He grabbed the pieced of wood and debris and started pulling it from Toni. He tossed it across the room and grabbed the next chunk.

Matt moved from the wall and started pulling debris. Toni shook what she could from her back, but every motion caused her pain. She winced as she freed her back of debris. What held her down now was solely located over her legs. She pulled her left leg through some of the debris, hoping she could crawl out, but her right leg held firmly beneath the debris. Matt grabbed a smaller plank and pulled. Pain shot through Toni's leg, causing her to scream. Matt released the plank and pushed the boards from it. He looked down at the plank.

"Oh shit. Jed!"

Jed pulled the last of the debris from Toni and looked down at her leg. The plank that Matt had just attempted to remove was embedded deep into Toni's thigh. The plank had entered several inches above her knee from the force of the explosion and was driven up and out through the front of her thigh. The leg of her pants was already a dark crimson, as was the floor beneath her. "Oh god."

Toni put her weight on her left side and looked at her leg. She reached down for the plank. "You gotta pull it out."

Jed grabbed her hand, stopping her from grabbing the plank. "No, no! We pull it out, it'll do more damage. We gotta keep it in."

"We gotta move!" Tanner yelled. He shoved the debris from the hall.

"Jed, I got Toni, you cover our ass!" Matt called. He slung his rifle and carefully lifted Toni from the floor. Toni groaned in pain, but she stood with Matt.

"Can we get out your way?" Jed asked.

"Make it fast!" Tanner ordered.

"Matty go!" Jed said.

Matt moved first, carrying Toni with him. Toni limped painfully, crying out with every step, but she kept up with Matt. They moved through the debris, re-entering the previous apartment. Jed ran through after them, firing into the hall at the Koreans. Tanner pulled in once Jed had passed through. He grabbed the green case and followed them through their entrance.

"Smith!" Jed ordered.

Smith fired one last round and followed after Jed. They moved through the hall toward one of the back rooms. It was unlit and further from the gunfire. Tanner ripped the ragged curtain from its pole and shattered the glass. He jumped out onto the lower roof first. He pulled a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin, hurling it toward the gunfire down the block. The explosion paused the gunfire long enough and Tanner turned back toward the window. Matt eased Toni out onto the ledge, careful not the jostle the plank. Tanner took hold of Toni's legs and eased her down beside him. Toni leaned up against the wall until Matt jumped out and took her weight again. Jed jumped next and followed after them across the roof. Smith came out last, covering their asses. Tanner leapt from the roof onto the street. Jed took Toni hands, lowering her down to Matt. His shoulder burned in pain, but they couldn't stop. Matt caught Toni and eased her the rest of the way down. Jed and Smith leapt onto the street and took off running. The Korean gunfire picked up again, following them down the round.

They rounded the corner where Robert and Erica stood, pulling a tarp from the station wagon. Matt opened the hatchback and eased Toni into the back. He set his gun beside her legs, watching the plank. Erica climbed in beside Toni and closed the hatch. Robert, Tanner, Smith, and Daryl crammed into the back while Matt and Jed took the front. Matt started up the engine and peeled down the street just as Jed's door slammed shut.

* * *

tada! I never liked how Jed died right when he reached Toni. It made my heart break for her. course, here I've injured Toni. I'm so mean. next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	2. Chapter 2

By dawn they'd travel more than thirty miles out of Spokane. They sped down a single lane road, in the middle of the woods, leading toward the Canadian boarder. Inside the car, everyone was still running on adrenaline, but no one said a word. Matt held the steering wheel in a shaking grasp as he stopped the car. He released a staggering breath. Beside him, Jed jerked the door open and climbed out. He walked around the car to the hatch as Erica pushed it open. Jed dropped the lower hatch and Erica crawled out. Matt climbed out of the car and walked toward the back. He watched as Jed and Erica helped Toni lay out in the back, careful of her leg.

In the dark, no one had known for sure how bad Toni had been injured. In the daylight, the extant was heart wrenching. The right half of Toni's face was almost completely covered in blood from her head wound. Sweat and dust mixed with the blood, turning it a sick brown color than hung against her skin and stuck in her hair. The only source of her real skin tone was visible through the tear streaks down her cheeks. She had several cuts from the explosion, her shoulder, arm, stomach, calf, all of which showed the sign through her clothing. But the most concerning was her leg. During the drive, the bleeding had slowed, but hadn't stopped. The plank was doing its job of slowing the bleeding down, but it was too obvious of the excruciating pain it was causing Toni as she laid down.

Jed pulled off his jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow for Toni. "Erica, check if the car has a first aid kit. Search every place you can think, go through packs. Anything you can find helps." Erica nodded and ran toward the front of the car. He took Toni's hand, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You're gonna be alright. You hear me, Toni? You're gonna be alright."

"Just rub some dirt in it, right?" Toni asked.

Jed nodded. "Yeah."

Tanner, Smith, Robert, and Daryl climbed out of the car. Tanner and Smith spread out to keep guard. Robert made his way down to Matt. Erica rummaged through the front, digging beneath the seats and searching the glove box. She climbed into the back and continued from there. She searched through their supplied they'd manage to run with, but there wasn't any secondary first aid kit.

"Dammit." she cursed, looking up to Jed. "Nothing."

Toni winced as she tried to sit up. "There should be something in my pack. Some rags at least and rope."

Erica nodded and grabbed Toni's pack. She pulled out several rags and a small length of rope. "Here."

Jed took the rags. He dropped one beside Toni and rolled the rest up tightly. He pressed the rages around the wood and looked up at Erica. "Okay. Erica, hold these against the wood. Toni, I need you to hold the wood as still as you can."

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" she asked.

Jed nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Better work fast then." Toni replied. She managed to sit up and hold onto the plank. With Erica pressing the makeshift dressing around the plank, and Toni holding it steady, Jed worked fast and tied a rope around the rages, holding them tightly around the plank. He tied it tightly, finally securing it.

"Got it." he said.

Toni tried to smile up at Jed, but it turned into a grimace as her involuntarily twitched against the hatch. She clenched her teeth tightly, trying not to scream. Any unnecessary sound could put them all at risk. Jed held onto Toni's hand. He ran his thumb over her hand, trying to comfort her. She needed help, she needed help now or Toni would lose her leg or worse. Jed took the last rage and pressed it against Toni's head, covering her temple wound.

"How did they know?" Matt asked. He turned from Toni to Robert. "How did they know where we were, Robert?"

Robert exhaled deeply, shaking his head. "They must have followed us."

"No." Matt replied. "No way they could track us."

"We didn't have time to cover our tracks, Matt, they could've caught us on the way from the station." Tanner remarked.

"Maybe for a few blocks." Jed replied, looking up from Toni. "But there was no way in hell we led them ride to our front door."

Robert glanced to Daryl. His knife wound. It should've bled more than it deep considering how deep it was. But Robert could remember it bleeding much at all. It shouldn't have happened...unless- "Daryl lift up your jacket."

Daryl looked up. He looked confused, but slowly lifted his jacket over the wound. Robert looked closely at the cut. It was a knife wound, but a puncture wound. The skin was bruised around the area, not like a knife wound.

"Oh shit." Robert said. "It's not a knife wound."

"What?" Matt asked.

"It's not a knife wound." Robert answered.

"Wait, what?" Erica asked.

"They-they tagged him with something. Like what they d with the animals." Robert explained.

"What?" Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They're tracking him?" Toni asked sitting up.

"I didn't know." Daryl begged.

Jed ran his hand through his hair. He should've seen it coming. It was too easy to escape without much from a knife wound. But he hadn't, he'd been distracted. "Of course you didn't. None of did. But we know now."

"Can you cut it out of him, right Robert?" Matt asked.

"There's...there's no...I wouldn't..." Robert stuttered. "With what?"

"Boys, we gotta move." Tanner said.

"Tanner's right, we need to move now." Jed said. "They won't be far behind and Toni needs help."

"Let's just get back in the car and keep going." Erica suggested.

"We can't." Matt answered. "They'll find us."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Robert asked.

Everyone was silent. There was only was solution, and no one wanted to admit it, or say it. They'd been through too much, lost too much, to lose any more. It wasn't fair to ask anything of Daryl, not after he'd given up so much to the cause now.

"Robert, get me some gear." Daryl said.

Robert was stunned. "What?"

"They could be here any minute." Daryl replied. "You need to go and get Toni some help."

Robert shook his head and walked to his best friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't leave his friend, not now. "Daryl..."

"Can I borrow your SAW?" Daryl asked.

Robert felt like he'd taken a knife to his gut. He struggled with the strap of his rifle, his hands unsteady. He held his rifle out toward Daryl, setting the weapon in Daryl's grasp. "Good luck, man."

Daryl nodded. "I'll lead them fro as long as I can."

Matt walked to Daryl and took Daryl's hand. "Give 'em hell."

"Let's get moving!" Tanner ordered.

Daryl walked to the hatchback. Toni looked up at him. "Toni, I-"

"It wasn't your fault, Daryl." she answered. She released Jed's hand and grabbed his. "Be careful."

Daryl nodded.

Jed shook Daryl's hand. "Take care of yourself, Daryl."

"Keep the fight going for me." Daryl said.

Jed nodded.

One by one the Wolverines loaded up into the car. Matt started up the car and pulled away. Everyone watched behind them as they drove away. Toni and Robert sat in the back, watching through open hatch. Daryl raised his two fingers to Robert as the car drove away. Robert raised his hand, returning the sign. Toni reached out and grabbed Robert's shoulder. Jed watched through the side mirror as Daryl's figure grew smaller. he cursed the unfairness of it all. None of them should've been in this situation. No one but him. He was trained for this, trained to make the hard decisions in war. They weren't meant to make these decision. They weren't meant to leave friends behind in combat. Hell, they weren't even meant to be in combat. But the world had gone to shit and these kids had been forced into a war, forced into making tough choices, sacrifices. Jed looked away from his mirror to his brother. A lot had happened in the six months, and Jed knew that if anything happened to him, Matty would take over. And he'd do a damn good job of it.

* * *

always made me sad that after all that they went through, they lost another friend.


	3. Chapter 3

They met the Free American Chopper just a few miles from the Canadian boarder, another fifty miles west of where they'd left Daryl behind. The entire car had gone silent after their departure. Nothing could be said to comfort their grief and guilt for leaving him behind. No Matter how dangerous it would have been to keep him with them. With case in hand, Tanner and Smith walked to the chopper. Tanner passed Smith the case and his pack before turning back to the Wolverines. Robert was checking out the machine gun mounted on one of the platforms.

"So, anyone want a lift back to the land of the free?" Tanner asked. "We got plenty of room."

Matt walked up to Tanner and extended his hand. "I'm sorry for the loss of your man."

"We've all lost something, Matt." Tanner replied. "You've done enough. you've done more than enough."

Jed looked to Toni. her condition had worsen since taking off again. Her skin had grown deathly pale and cold. She could barely lift her head next to Erica. She wasn't going to make it if she didn't get out to the Free Zone. "You got one going with you, Tanner."

Everyone turned to Jed. He walked to the station wagon and carefully lifted Toni into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked.

"Getting you to safety." Jed answered. He walked past Tanner toward the chopper.

Toni shook her head. "No! No, I am staying and fighting these bastards!"

Jed set Toni in on the chopper. "We can't treat your leg, Toni. The Free America can."

"Jed-"

"Dammit, listen to me! If you don't get out now, you will die." Jed explained. Toni sat silent, staring at him with her defiant brown eyes. "You go and live. Then you get your ass back here and fight. You got that?"

Toni nodded slowly. Tears rolled down her cheek and she furiously wiped them away. No matter how much it hurt, Jed was right. She could barely feel her leg, much less stay awake for much longer. It was her one chance to live, but she would be out of the fight for the foreseeable future. "You owe me collateral."

Jed chuckled and kissed Toni's forehead. "Better hustle your ass back and collect then." He stepped back from the chopper, releasing Toni's hand.

"Time to go." the pilot called.

Tanner walked up beside Jed. "Jed, give 'em hell."

Jed shook Tanner's hand. "Keep an eye on her, will ya?"

"You got it." he answered. He climbed into the chopper and sat down beside Toni.

Jed walked from the chopper as the engine started up. The rotary blade slowly begun spinning around the craft. The wind kicked up, sending the tall grass into a slight dance. Jed stood near the station wagon as the chopper lifted from the ground. His eyes followed as the chopper flew off toward Montana and the Free America.

* * *

had to figure I'd send toni away. next chapter will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The day marked the first year anniversary of the invasions of North Korea and Russia. Though now, the world simply called it World War III. The areas of America that were still free from occupational hold stretched from Montana to Michigan, and Arizona to Missouri, but it's lines were tested every day the war raged on. And from the first few days of the invasion, the North Koreans weren't opposed. But that soon changed with the rebels by the name of Wolverines. They brought retaliation and hope back to Spokane. In the form of pipe bombs, C4, armory and supply raids, and massive prison breaks, the Wolverines gave the Koreans hell and fought for their home. And for a time, they seemed to be turning the tides in the war. After the death of Cho and the apprehension of their specialized radio, the Americans seemed to hold the upper hand, but it wasn't to last with the Russians still occupying the west coast along with the Koreans.

The earth exploded in a flurry of dirt and debris. Trees were uprooted from the earth, the shear force sending them tumbling to the ground. Fires and bullets ripped through the air, searching out the Wolverines that continued to oppose. The Russian's and North Koreans scoured through the forest, searching for the fleeing Wolverines. They trudged through the snow, creating trails as they searched. Too long had they been humored. This would end today. No more retaliation.

Matt and Erica ducked behind a dead tree. Snow covered his beanie hat, providing slight camouflage for a time. Erica was bundled with a thick scarf, covering her hair and mouth, protecting her from identification and cold. Matt's AKM rifle lay against his body as he dropped beside his brother. "There's another twelve coming at us from the west."

"Shit." Jed muttered. They were being pushed from the south and the west, driven toward the Canadian Washington boarder for some reason. "They're trying to push us toward the clearing."

"We go out their it's open season for Wolverines." Robert replied. He was up in the tree, well hidden within the thick green branches.

"Exactly what they want." Jed finished. In truth, they didn't have nay other choice. They couldn't hold back against forty armed Russian's and Koreans. They were barely keeping alive as it was in escaping. But just past the clearing, the woods started up again, thicker than before. If they made it there, they'd escape for sure. But just getting there was suicide. Jed turned toward Matt, silently asking his opinion.

"We stay low to the grass we might make it." Matt offered.

It was true, the grass could easily conceal them, if they stayed still. But once they dropped shells in the field, they couldn't keep low forever. But their options were limited as it was. Thank god most of their recruits were undisclosed and remained in the city.

"We can't stay here." Jed answered. "Make for the clearing and pray to god we reach the other side before they do. Move fast, but stay low."

Matt nodded. He rose slowly and started out toward the clearing with Erica following close behind him. Jed rose from the ground, watching for any sign of the opposition as Robert made his quick decent from the tree. Once he hit the ground, the Wolverines were running through the forest toward the clearing. They wove between the trees and ducked under fallen logs, doing everything to avoid detection. The RPG's had died down during their escape, but any sighting could set them off again. Matt reached the clearing first. He moved slowly into the open, grassy field, scouting. He moved deeper in, signaling back to Erica. They moved deeper into the field, ducking into the grass. Robert emerged next, all but diving into the field. Being smaller of the three, he nearly disappeared within the field. Jed entered last, keeping the rear guarded as they moved. He reached the grass and ducked down, watching for any sign of Koreans and Russians.

A low rumble echoed through the silence of the woods. Jed searched for the source, trying to keep his head down. He swallowed fearfully as a tank rolled into the clearing from the east, cutting them off further. Jed watched as Erica and Matt dove for cover. Robert dropped just twenty yards ahead of him. They sat silently, watching the tank. From the south, Jed could hear the Russians and Koreans making their way toward the clearing. They couldn't stay for much longer. But if they moved, the tank would easily pick them off.

Jed took a deep breath and stood. "Hey!" He fired at the tank, getting the operators attention, and alerting the others to his whereabouts. "Come on!" He took off through the clearing, leading away from the others. He could hear the tank taking aim at him. "Move your ass!" he called. As long as the tank was focused on him, the others could move through the grass undetected. So long as they listened. Jed raced through the grass, glancing back just as the tank fired. "Shit!" He dove into the grass as the shell hit the ground, exploding into the earth. Dirt, snow, and grass flew through the air, covering Jed's back. He pushed himself from the ground with a groan. His ears rung from the volume of the explosion. His body ached from the force that hit him. But he had to keep moving. Jed staggered to get his footing and took off through the grass once more. This time he couldn't hear the tank, or bullets, or screaming. He simply ran, giving his friends the chance they needed to keep going.

Suddenly the ground exploded just a few feet in front of him. The force threw Jed backwards, crashing into the field. Jed hit the ground hard, the force knocked the air from his chest, and sent him rolling back even further. Pain coursed through his body. His mind spun, disoriented from the blast. His ears were still ringing from the first blast, whatever hearing he'd managed to regain was lost with the second shell. A slight tickled originated from his ear. Jed brought his hand up to his ear, coming away with blood. He sat up and groaned as his chest resisted the motions with great pain. Jed looked up just in time to see the butt of AK-103 slam into his face. The force slammed Jed back onto the ground. Another strike hit his chest, shoving the air from his lungs. Jed coughed, painfully trying to catch his breath. He could feel blood filling his mouth as he coughed. Jed rolled to his side and pushed himself up onto his knees. A foot drove into his ribs, sending him onto his back, breathless once more. He coughed again, sending another mouthful of blood into the snow covered grass. He looked above him at the tower spatsznaz soldier. Though his vision had blurred, Jed still recognized the soldier from the ceremony months back. The one called in to stop the Wolverines, Ivanov

"Shit." he muttered.

Ivanov grabbed Jed by the throat. He opened his mouth and seemed to be talking to Jed, furiously actually. But Jed couldn't understand or hear anything Ivanov was saying. When he didn't answer, Ivanov punched Jed in the jaw.

Jed groaned. "Go to hell!" He brought his leg up, ramming his knee into Ivanov's legs.

Ivanov dropped to one knee. Jed quickly slammed his fist into the Russian's face. Ivanov shook off the punch easily, much to Jed's misfortune. He punched Jed again, harder if that was even possible, sending Jed back into the grass. Jed groaned in pain. He lifted his head as Ivanov punch him once more. Again and again, Ivanov hit Jed with great force, never giving him the chance to fight back or defend himself. Jed could only lay in the grass, now stained with his blood, and take hit after hit. Ivanov threw Jed back onto the ground. His knuckled were covered in Jed's blood. He stood from the ground and drew his pistol. Ivanov spoke again. This was it.

"Fuck you." Jed spat.

Ivanov aimed his pistol at Jed. He wouldn't close his eyes. He wouldn't. He wasn't going to show this Russian bastard he was afraid and certainly wasn't going to beg for his life. He'd fought with everything he had, and that was enough...even if he'd failed. Jed watched Ivanov as the seconds ticked by. He was so focused at keeping his eyes on the Russian, he nearly missed the large chopper flying behind them. Ivanov noticed the chopper as well, by hearing the craft. He turned back to watch the circling chopper, giving Jed the chance he needed. Jed kicked Ivanov's knee, shattering his bones. Ivanov collapsed onto the ground, screaming in agony that Jed still couldn't hear. Jed rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the brutal fire ripping through his body. He grabbed his rifle strap and took hold of his gun. He rolled back over quickly and took aim just as Ivanov did. Jed pulled the trigger. He felt the gun discharge in his hand, but heard nothing, and he felt nothing beyond the pain Ivanov had previously caused him. But that didn't mean the Russian hadn't shot him either. For a moment, both men simply stared at each other. Ivanov's body slumped to the side, bleeding from the bullet wound to the heart. The gun dropped into the snow with him.

Jed released a painful breath. He lowered his gun into his lap and dropped his head back into the snow. He was cold, in pain, exhausted, and deaf. He physically couldn't keep moving. Even if he could, what good would he be now. He would never hear anyone sneak up on him, or keep watch with the Wolverines. But he wasn't giving up now. Jed rolled onto his stomach and crawled up to his knees.

The grass in front of him shifted, sending snow around him. Jed looked up to see the ground rain down from another shell. The tank was focused on the chopper, completely unaware that Jed was still in the grass. Jed stood up, ignoring the pain coursing through him. He lifted his rifle and took out the remaining soldiers firing at the chopper. The soldiers inside the tank seemed to hesitate from the chopper, buying the chopper time. From above, an RPG launched from the chopper and hit the tank. The tank exploded in a burst of fire. Jed exhaled painfully and dropped back onto his knees.

A hand came to his shoulder, startling Jed. He raised his gun, only to find Matt next to him. Jed lowered his weapon and sighed heavily. Matt looked frantic next to him, talking quickly. Too quickly for Jed to read.

The wind whipped above him, telling him the chopper was landing. It came down just a few feet from them, but plenty of distance from the burning tank. The snow and grass danced from the strong wind of the blades. The door slid open and a soldier emerged from the interior. Jed smirked as he recognized the older soldier jogging toward him. It had been six months since he'd last seen the man, but Tanner still looked the same as he had when he flew off with the radio. Tanner dropped to a knee beside Jed, talking quickly.

Jed could barely hear the octave of Tanner's voice, much less any words. He tapped his ear. "I can't hear, Tanner."

Tanner nodded grimly and took Jed's arm. He eased Jed to his feet and started toward the chopper. Matt followed beside his brother closely as they moved through the field. Erica and Robert jogged to meet up with them. Tanner eased Jed into the chopper and filed the Wolverines in one at a time. The Wolverines were secured in the chopper, each one was given a headset. Tanner climbed in last and took his seat across from Jed. He donned his headset and signaled to the pilot to lift off. The chopper lifted off the snowy field. Jed watched below them, taking in the aerial view of what was left. The tank was still burning and would be for the next few hours. It would lead more men out into the field, but they would have nothing to lead them onto the Wolverines. Jed looked over to Tanner, who was talking with Matt. Even with the headset, Jed could hear anything they said, only minimal sounds of their voices. Whatever Tanner was saying, Jed wouldn't understand, even if he asked Tanner anything. And there was only one question Jed needed answered; where was Toni?

* * *

okay so I wasn't expecting to go beyond 4 chapters, but look now. chapter 4 and there's still more.


End file.
